Sumire is an Alice
by MangaManiac6
Summary: Sumire, 8 years old, was expecting a bed bug, but got a human. Kokoro Yomi to be exact. He has blue eyes and sand colored hair and seems not to know what "private space" means. Sumire has no idea what's going on but it has something do with alices... SxK
1. Ch 1  Bed Bugs

**Note to the Reader:**I am a huge fan of KokoxSumire, but they are also a good pairing to be just best friends. I think this will go fairly well, don't you? Please submit ideas for, "Just Try Natsume!"! It will help me to continue the story!

**Warning:** I'm not sure how this story will turn out. Will it keep going, will it just stop? I don't know. You want to read, then please do so!

**Disclaimer/ Claimer: Miko-chii (MangaManiac6)** does not own **Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy. Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy** is owned by **Tachibana Higuchi. Miko-chii (MangaManiac6)** owns this story **Bed Bugs.** Please do not steal unless **Miko-chii **gives permission.

**Summary: **Sumire was 8 years old and had an only problem of bed bugs because of her father's imaginary story. When something comes in, she expects it to be a bed bug. But it wasn't a bed bug. It was a human; named Kokoro Yomi. This sand-haired, blue eyed boy lay on her bed as freely as could be and wouldn't stop smiling. _Who was this boy?_ Sumire wondered angrily, _And what does he mean, **Alice**?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bed Bugs**

The lights were shut off so that only the moon and star's light were left dancing on the bed, revealing that the covers had a lady bug pattern. She loved that lady bug pattern, she had picked it herself on her birthday. But because she had a reputation to uphold, she never let a single human see it, besides her father and mother. And one other.

Sumire's mom bent down and kissed her on the cheek, the right one. Her dad bent down too but kissed her on the left cheek. "Mommy, do you have to leave me?" She was looking up at the beautiful thirty year old woman. She didn't look thirty, more like twenty-four. The moon's glimmer showed Sumire her mother's wonderful smile. Her ears allowed her to hear her mother's soft laughter.

"Sumire? How old are you?" Sumire didn't hesitate.

"Eight Mommy! I'm eight years old!" Sumire smiled and she noticed her father was smiling as well.

"Then, shouldn't you be able to sleep by yourself?" her mother asked. Sumire didn't respond, but lay still. She wanted to say, "I am not!" but Sumire had enough pride to keep her mouth shut. She wanted to say, "I'm scared of the dark!" but pride forced her hand. Sumire also wanted to say, "But what... What about the big green with purple polka-dots that likes to gobble up eight year old girls named Sumire Shouda who own lady bug covers?" (which was fabricated by her father), but pride kept her quite.

_Pride's mean_, Sumire thought as she struggled to let her eyes wonder. the room was surrounded by shadows, no thanks to the Ipod charger which contained a blue blinking light. One shadow from the table lamp, made a ghost like shadow. the others were caused by wires and stuffed animals and all sorts of stuff.

Sumire crouched down and whispered, "Yes Mom." Sumire wanted to scream, "Don't leave!" as her parents crossed the over-sized bedroom but she didn't. She felt lonely inside as they started to close her door. Just before the door was completely closed, her parents said in a sing-songy voice:

"Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite!" and left.

"Wha- what?" Sumire cried. Lady bugs are cute. Butterflies are cute. Bed bugs, whatever they are, are not cute. "Wait, bedbugs?" Sumire screamed. Now she was clutching at her blanket. That's when she started to tuck the sides of the blanket. _They won't get in here!_Sumire thought happily.

Suddenly she felt a twitch. "Mommy! Daddy!" She shrieked, but no one came in. Sumire felt a sense that she was alone, besides the bed bugs.

That's when the door opened slowly. "Mom!" she screamed with happiness. but it wasn't her mom.

"Um... Hello?" A voice called quietly.

"Are... are you a bed bug?" Sumire asked cautiously and clutching her blankets. Lady bugs didn't seem to scare her, but bed bugs did. Sumire looked carefully at the shadow. She decided it wasn't a bed bug, or any bug. It looked more like something with scruffy hair, a person? Now that Sumire thought about it, she didn't know anything other than humans talked.

"No. I'm not a bug."

"Then who are you?" Sumire asked cautiously.

"I'm..." Whatever it was, coughed quietly. " My name is Koko. Kokoro Yomi." Sumire reached out anxiously for her lamp. Her arm was pretty short so she had to lean over the bed.

Once the light was finally turned on, the stars and moon's dancing lights vanished. the lamp's subtle glow revealed a small boy sand colored hair. The boy had a small smile on his face. He was looking up at Sumire with big innocent eyes, which made Sumire quickly look away. "Nice to meet you Sumire. I'll be looking forward to staying with you."

Suddenly, Sumire got hyperly confused, "Wha... What? Who are you? How do you know my name? And what do you mean staying with me?" she shrieked.

Koko's smile grew slightly bigger and opened letting out a chuckle, " That's too many questions." Koko walked slowly towards the bed. He sat down on the covers right next to Sumire. Sumire twitched and moved backwards. That's when Koko leaned towards Sumire so hat his nose was maybe an inch away from Sumire's, "Afraid of bed bugs huh?"

Sumire twitched again and Koko moved away. As he moved his smile seemed to grow bigger and laughed. _Who was this guy? Was he trying to give me a heart attack? _Sumire thought as she moved her hand to feel her heart. She could feel it pounding fast. If you wanted to know how fast, it was as fast as your heart would race if the guy you had a one-sided crush for 7 years told you they loved you.

"Koko, please tell me, I need to know, why are you here?" Sumire asked. He just stared at her with blue eyes and then leaned on the bed, using her legs as a pillow. He some how moved the blanket so that it was covering him and left Sumire's legs exposed. "Hey!"

"Ahh..." Koko moaned, "Warm..."

"Hey." Sumire barked, allowing her bossy personality to show, "Put the blanket back and answer me."

Koko didn't put the blanket back but said, "I'll answer you. This might take awhile so get comfy." He pointed to Sumire's legs, which she pushed under Koko's head as her face turned red. Koko ujusted his head so that he too, was comfortable. "listen carefully. My name is Kokoro Yomi. I'm 9 years old and have blue eyes and sand colored hair-"

"Koko!" Sumire angrily interrupeted. "Stop telling me things I already can see!"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. I just wanted to tell you a little about me."

"Whatever. Just tell me why the hell you're here?" Sumire yelled. That's when she pressed her hand s against her mouth. She looked furiously down at Koko. It was her first time saying a "bad" word. She once heard it when the mail man hit his shin against the brick wall. the mailman hadn't seen her and no one saw him, except for Sumire. Sumire decided, by his secretiveness, that the word wasn't "good". So she never said it or asked her parents. She was close to saying it when she was angry but never did, until now.

"Ho ho ho. You have a nice tounge there." Koko said smiling his unwavering smile. Sumire put her hand softly on Koko's neck.

"Can it. You tell my parents and I'll burn you." Sumire growled. Koko stared with deep eyes at Sumire.

"Burn?" He asked slowly. "Have you ever burned something before?" He asked with such seriousness.

"No!" She yelled. "I don't play with matches!"

"You never just suddenly started a fire? When you got mad or something?"

"No. I've never been near a fire. The closest I've ever been near a fire is a candle for insense." Sumire said sternly. She was wondering why Koko, who ever he was, was asking her. Koko sighed with relief. He closed his eyes while he sighed but opened them quickly again.

"Good. I would hate if you had the fire alice." Sumire shivered slowly. She didn't know why but the word "alice" made her want to shiver.

"Alice?" She asked.

He nodded. "Alice."

"What's an 'alice'?" Sumire asked softly.

"Lay down first." He murmured. Sumire had been sitting up the whole time but now was starting to lay down. She now had her head layed against the matress. Again, Koko moved his face near Sumire's and winked. "Now I'll tell you why I came." Sumire's heart beated as she looked at him. She felt like she was going to learn something that would trap her. In a cage. Like a bird that wouldn't be let out for some time.


	2. Ch 2  What the hell?

I decided since there are only three, I would answer the comments for the last chapter. Here we go!

**Comments:**

**1) XxSaphirezxX**

Great! Finally found you. Love it! Can't wait for the next chapter!

A: Oh, well no question here, but thank-you! ~

**2) Jonzz**

Ahyaan~

Cute~!

TT^TT

But why is Koko older than Sumire~?

Anyway, if you'll continue~

Please continue~

If you won't~

I'll be sad~

TT^TT

A: Why's Koko older? I really don't know... I think I made Koko older cause I like the guy older than the girl. :) Is Sumire older than Koko in the anime/manga.?

**3) KidTantei**

You do know that they met in a different way, right? Or is this AU? There were a few spelling mistakes, but the story seems good. Update soon and let's see what you can do! XD

A: Yeah, I know. :) But I wanted to create my own way of them meeting. And I know, my spelling is horrible, but please forgive me! I was so urgent to write and post it that I didn't look it over... -_- I'm glad you like it and let's see how it goes. :)

Alrighty! Comments done, now on to the story! ~~

* * *

**Sumire is an Alice**  
**Chapter 2 - What the Hell?**  
**By: MangaManiac6**

She sat motionless. Koko had curled into a ball and was by her side, like a cat, or a dog? She was just boredly watching the moonlight dance on the bed covers. "So, you aren't a bed bug?" Sumire asked cautiously.

"Last time I checked, I was human." Koko said. It had looked like he was a sleep, so his sudden voice startled her.

"Ok." Sumire summoned up all her courage. She was just about to yell when a small hand clapped over her mouth.

"Are you insane?" He asked. There was an air of annoyance but he was still smiling. Koko nodded and let go of her.

"How, how did you know I was about to yell? And how did you know I wouldn't try again?" Sumire asked. She was now horrofied by this so called Kokoro Yome. _What the hell, does he have ESP or something?_

"No," He said, he looked up so that his eyes were straight with hers. "I do not have ESP. I'm an alice you know."

"No, no I didn't know." She growled, trying to remember if he had told her. If he did, she couldn't remember. "And you still haven't explained what an 'alice' is." She growled. Sumire wondered why she was even allowing this Koko in her bed. She had to get her parents. But then Koko would stop me, she remembered. Suddenely, SUmire bolted out of the bed and was almost out before she felt two small arms around her waist. Koko pulled her to the bed. "Dammit let me-" She cried angrily but Koko had a firm grip.

"I told you," he said softly, not at all mad sounding, slightly amused actually, "I can read minds. I have the Mind Reading alice." There was that alice word again.

"Start explaining Sandy!" She tried to insult him but Koko's smile just grew.

"Wow! A nickname, already?"

"Zip it. It's all I got now. Tell me what alices are. And let go!" She pulled and squirmed. Eventually Koko released the already angered 8 year old.

"Ok. Relax. I'll tell you." He snatched a pillow from behined an unusally large stuffed elephant.

"Hey!" Sumire growled, pulling on the pillow, "That's Momo's!" She pulled, but Koko one. He's strong this one. This is going to long. Tell me Koko!

"You know you don't have to stop talking."

"I had a feeling you were reading my brain. I don't feel like wasting my breath." Sumire said quickly, "SPILL!" She screamed.

"Shush! Shush!" Koko cried. Too late.

"Su-chan? Su-chan are you alright?" Foot steps. Mr. and Mrs. Shouda. Koko cursed under his breath.

"I'll be back, Su-chan." He smiled, but it looked much more like a smirk.

This nickname didn't bother Sumire at 8 years old, but it bothered her being heard from Koko. "Mama! Daddy!" Sumire screamed. Koko, again, cursed.

"Next time you better be quiet or I'll bring tape." Were the sandy haired boy's last words, and he, jumped out the window?

"KOKO!" Su-chan gasped and fled to the window. It was hard, but she could see Koko running towards the huge fir trees. Sumire ahd eyes like a cat.

"Su-chan!" Her mother burst in and grabbed her daughter, pulling her in to hug her. "Honey, are you alright?"

Sumire nodded. "Yeah, bad dream. I'm okay." Sumire pulled away and sat in her bed again. She had forgotton her fear of being alone in the dark. She even forgot her parents as they walked slowly out the room. She couldn't think about anything. She still wasn't sure what an alice. "I promise I'll be quiet Koko." She swore outloud softly. But when would Koko come back? It could be in a couple of minutes or maybe he would never return.

"And who knows," Sumire fell back on her pillow and wondered aloud, "Maybe he was a neighbor kid who pulled a prank." But then how, how could he read like a book? How did this kid even get in? "The security sucks..." she murmured.

Sumire didn't even go back to sleep that night. Her heart was still pounding and her brain throbbed painfully. She had way too many questions. But she'd meet him again. "I'll find you Kokoro Yome."

* * *

Yeah that sorta sucked. Sigh, oh well! I have the third chapter in my head so it'll be up soon! Review, Favorite, Alert? All three? I donno, it's your choice! Read my others if you're interested, chou for now! (I so spelled that wrong :P)


	3. Ch 3 Meeting Him Again

Ah.. Chapter 3... Should be working on my other works, but I so love writing for Sumire and Koko. They have such a funny relationship that isn't really explained in the manga/anime. That's what I wanna do, tell Sumire and Koko's story. _VOTE IN MY POLL TO TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD BE WORKING ON!_Thanks for the reviews! It gives me energy to write and now for Chapter 3 - Meeting Him Again.

Note: I really don't know people get an alice stone, like inside them so I made it up. If anyone happens to know, tell me and I'll change it! But please don't look for specifics, just enjoy the story! Unless you find major mistakes, then you gotta tell me!

* * *

**Sumire is an Alice**  
**Chapter 3 - Meeting Him Again  
By: MangaManiac6**

Sumire spent the rest of her 8th year alive thinking about the sandy haired boy. She waited for him every night half expecting him to enter through the window. But he never did. Sumire allowed herself to dream again, but her dreams turned to him. Every night Kokocursed her dreams. It always ended with him about to tell him what an alice was and what she was when she heard a loud RING. "Curse this stupid thing." She grumbled as it broke under her fist. That was third one this week. Her family was rich, but they didn't like buying alarm clocks by the case load.

She had had the same dream since her 9th birthday when she decided to give up on Koko returning. Now she was ten years, six months, and three days old. It was always the same. Sumire had searched the word "alice" on her birthday gift (laptop) but no luck. Atleastthere was nothing to do with powers. She hadn't even found Kokoro Yome. "Where are you Koko?" She wondered aloud. She had been doing that ever since she met Koko. Alotof things had started with that guy,

Restless nights, dreams always the same, wondering aloud were just a few.

"SUMIRE! UP!" A loud voice growled. Sumire pushed her ten year old self off the bed but didn't move. She was still staring at the blankets. Lady bugs, like when they - Sumire rubbed a tear away. No Sumire, no. "Sumire are you ready!" The voice screamed again.

"Yeah." Sumire said. She knew her voice was too silent for Mrs. Shouda to hear, but what did she care?

Sumire eventually pushed herself towards the bathroom and changed. dark blue vest over a white blouse. Same colored skirt that reached to her knees. _Such a stupid uniform really. _

Sumire landed on her bed. Her eyes were stained red to show she had been crying. That damn headmistress. Sumire couldn't help it; she suddenly had two perky dog ears on her head, two whiskers grew from each cheek. Then girls started screaming and guys started to shout. Sumire found it so hard to stand that she jumped out of the window - the third floor window. When she landed, she was, fine? Not that Sumire complained. That night, the headmistress sent out a letter and called her parents. "Why had that even happened?" She wondered aloud.

"Sumire?" A voice asked softly, a crack in the door revealed a weak looking Mrs. Shouda, "May I come in?"

"Ofcourse Mom." Sumiremurmured with sarcasmdripping from her voice. It didn't stop her mom from walking in and sitting besides her on the bed with a lady bug pattern. The one that her daughter picked on her 5th birthday.

"What happened?"

"I don't know!" Sumire screamed. She rose from the bed and did an about-face to face her mother. "How should I know!"

Mrs. Shouda'seyes started to fill with tears, she was staring up, horrified. "Su-chan, calm down." Sumire didn't calm down.

"Why should I! I just got dog ears and cat whiskers. I could smell everything I felt like I had the speed of a cheetah! Is that normal! Is it?" Sumirewas screaming and pounding the bed with her fist so that the bed springs creaked loudly. First her teacher yelled at her for something that wasn't her fault, and now her mother was acting like she knew why she grew ears and whiskers like a cat. Or a dog? A cat-dog? If she did know, she would have stopped herself. But no-

* * *

"I'll leave you for now." Sumire's mom said softly, the same tone as when she came in. "Think it over." Mrs. Shouda quickly exited the room. Sumire just stood stunned. She had expected her mother to ground or something. After all, Sumire had always been obedient. She had never yelled or screamed at anyone, especially to her mother. After her father died - Sumire let a tear unconsciously escape her eyes.

She hadn't thought about her father in months. Her dad died a few weeks after Koko- more tears. She hadn't thought about Koko either. She couldn't believe he had escaped her mind for a minute. She hadn't been able to do that before. He either appeared in her dreams or in her waking moments. Things were just, "Crazy..." Sumire murmured and fell back down on the bed once again.

Exactly what was she going to do now? Go back to school? Doubt it. No student at StoneRidgeAcademy would look at her the same way again. Not that she could blame them, she was different. She couldn't even think of herself as human anymore. Did it have anything to do with "alices"? Where the heck was Koko anyway? Why wasn't he back? He had promised to return. So where was he?

That night was silent. Sumire was delivered meals in her room. She didn't even speak to the maids and butlers. None of them would understand. Unless they had alices, or they grew ears from _their _head. _I'm a creep_, she thought. For being who she was, this "alice" person and now fir yelling at her last surviving relative, atleast to her knowledge. _Was it eating her as much as it is eating me?_

* * *

Silent enough, she slipped on her pajamas and crawled under the lady bug covers. "If there ever was a night for you to come," she whispered, "it would be tonight. Please come Kokoro Yome."

Every noise sounded like a little boy moving about. There was that cat, and that squirrel, and that groundhog. Sumire ignored the next russiling noise from the bushes. Probably another cat, there were alot of them recently. Maybe some cat-lady moved in the house across from hers. The old looking but elegantone with white edges and pink walls. "The pink house" her friends and neighbors called it, even the adults.

"Hey."

"Shut up Hallucination Koko."

"So you've been thinking about me huh?"

Sumire could feel herself being smirked at.

"I'll have you know-" But no one found out what, because Sumire stopped dead. Koko was sitting on the window sill with a cat rubbing against his leg.

"Go on now." He whispered to the cat, who jumped out the window and into the forest of trees.

"Koko, you're here." Sumire couldn't speak any louder or say anything else, "You're here."

"I've always been here Sumire."

"Shut up!" She screamed like she had that very same day. However, Koko didn't look the least bit startled.

"I was in your dreams wasn't I?"

"Yes but-"

"The dream alice."

"What?"

"Dream alice, a guy at the academy has it."

"Academy?"

"Gakuen Alice?"

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah, you speak english. Alice Academy. We call it Gakuen Alice."

"No not that, what do you-" Sumire couldn't think. "Where have you been?"

"Around, making sure you didn't use your alice."

"You did a good job. Nothing special had happened to me."

"No I haven't." Suddenly, Sumire got it. Was she getting slow?

"I, I have the alice that let's me turn into a cat don't I?" she gasped.

"Cat-Dog Predisposition."

"What?"

"That's the name of your alice."

"I see." Sumire fumed. She _had_to be stuck with the embarrassing alice. "So why'd you come today? Why not tomorrow, or the next day, or next year, while I keep waiti-" Sumire burst in tears. "I have been waiting for two years!" She yelled angrily through tears.

"That sounds about right." He walked towards the bed and curled on the bedding. "As soft as I remember it. I missed this bed, Su-chan." He was smiling. Smiling?

"Stop smiling!" Sumire growled. "It pisses me off."

"Oh." Koko immediately dropped the smile.

"Ok, now you just look creepy." She stopped crying and started to giggle, "Put the smile back on." It reappeared.

"So come on. Get packing." Sumire froze.

"Packing, why?"

"We're leaving."

"I'm not running off with a guy who I met only two times." Sumire smirked.

Koko didn't return the smirk, in fact he dropped his smile to say seriously, "I'm not talking about that. We need to get out of here before they come."

"They," Sumire murmured, mimicking Koko's frown, "Who's they?"

"GAS."

"Gas?"

"Gakuen Alice Security." Koko said smiling. "Good one Su-chan, you want to take this?" He was holding Momo.

"Yeah-" Sumire said then suddenly said, "Wait, what about Mom? I have to tell her."

"Stop."

"What?"

"Your mom will find out soon enough."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"So I just leave?"

"That's the plan."

"But, Mom-"

"Would you rather be forced by big men in black suits with glares of steal while watching your mother cry? Or now without the pain?" Sumire looked at the ceiling, it had white puffy clouds and yellow shining stars painted on.

"Grab my suitcase will you? It's under the bed." Koko proceeded to look under the bed while Sumire walked to her desk.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he took out the large leather case.

"Writing a letter to Mom."

"Why?"

"Why do you think genius?" She asked bitterly. Tears fell on the piece of paper as she worte, "To tell Mom not to worry and to wait. To please wait and be strong." Sumire finished the note and folded it. Koko had the suit case open and was throwing random clothes in. "Hey! You pervert let go-!" She tackled Koko to the floor who was teasingly holding a pair of underwear away from her grasp. Eventually, she got it and finished the packing.

Koko took out a blue stone from his pocket. It glimmered in the moonlight.

"What is it?" Gaping at the beauty of the stone.

"An alice stone."

"What's it do?"

"I'll tell you later. Or maybe, you'll find out by seeing." He said softly, the smile on his face as usual. Koko pressed the stone on her chest, where his heart was. It looked painful and Sumire was about to call out, but Koko pulled up his hand to tell her to stop, "I have to concentrate." Eventually, the stone went through his chest and into his body.

"Koko, how?" Sumire gasped as she looked at his hand where the stone should have been. It was gone.

"Now," He murmured and stared at the suit case which was full of clothes and even the strongest man would have a little trouble to carry, let alone a ten and an eleven year old. Suddenly, suit case started to shrink and in the end, it was 100 times smaller. It was the equivalent size of a barbie doll suit case.

"Hey, what did-"

"Relax, we can enlarge it later."

"Enlarge?"

"You do know what enlarge means right?" Koko asked. His smile was big and wide. Like when she first met him at age 8.

"Ofcourse." She scoffed. "i just was wondering-"

"No time, come on." Koko swiftly grabbed the now small suitcase and pushed it into his pocket. Then Koko's hand had been extended to her and she took it. He lead her to the window sill and asked, "Can you activate your alice on your own?"

"No. Last time was an accident." Her mind drifted to the scene of kids shouting as her alice powers came to show for the first time. It had been chaotic. But she was glad. If it hadn't happened, Koko probably would've never came tonight. "Hey don't you have mind-reading powers?" She asked after seeing his smirk grow.

"Yeah, but its nice to ask questions like a normal person you know."

"Yeah." Sumire said softly, even though she didn't. She would never know how it felt to be able to know everything going on in a person's head.

"Here's a trick. Think about the time you first used your alice and see what made you use it." Sumire nodded. But she didn't know what made her use it. There were some guys but... She remembered.

"These guys. They were picking on me. Cursing and I just lost control. I couldn't help it."

"Ok, think of something that makes you feel the same way."

What made her feel so angry? When Koko left. It had made her sad, but angry at the same time. This feeling consumed her, body and soul. And poof! Two dog ears appeared on her hear and two whiskers appeared on each cheek. She had her alice.

"Good!" Koko smiled and squeezed her hand. "Now, believe in yourself." PUSH.

Sumire was falling. Falling and screaming at the same time. Screaming for her life and that she was going to wet her pants. "Calm down!" He shouted. It was then she relized Koko was falling right besides her. She calmed down. If Koko could do it, she could too.

"Repeat after me!" He screamed along side the wind. "I'll be safe!"

"I'll be safe!" Sumire shrieked.

"We'll be alright!"

"We'll be alright!"

"I have someone with me!"

"I have someone with me!"

"I'm afraid of the dark!"

"I'm afraid of the- Hey!" Sumire lost the dear she once had, and the trust in Kokoro Yome.

But in the end, they landed safely on the ground. This gave Sumire the chance to pound Koko on the head. However Sumire couldn't forget the feeling, as her feet slowly reached the ground and she landed lightly on her feet. Like a... **cat**.

* * *

Ah... finished! Yeah! I would have been done earlier, but the computer didn't save all my work... But I didn't get annoyed! I liked writing this chapter so much, that i had to continue! Was this long enough KidTentei? I hope so! :)

I have some more ideas for this story so review and tell me what you think! i'm working on finishing my profile but i have an admissions essay to do so it might not be done soon. Expect _chapter 4 - Questions and Answers Towards Japan._


	4. Ch 4 How They Got Out

Ah... Chapter 4 has arrived! I love writing for Sumire and Koko! It's so much fun! I was wondering if that's where I should end it, but I have a little more to go so I don't think this will end quite soon! Horray? Boo? Oh well, you'll know eventually! Now for the fourth chapter, "Questions and Answers"!

By the way, I never noticed how Koko and Natsume were together. I mean, they're like a comedy routine. Oh well, you'll see what I mean! ;)

* * *

**Sumire is an Alice**  
**Chapter 4 - How They Got Out (Shortie!)  
****By: MangaManiac6**

They ran. No, they dashed. Whatever they did, they did it fast. They were about to get to the white fence that had bounded Sumire from going anywhere when she was younger when... "Uh... Koko?"

"Yes?" She could hear the confusion in the mind reader's voice and could feel the anxious tug on her hand.

"Can you see them?"

"See what?"

Sumire's cat eyes were what made her the only one to notice to two large things infront of the two. "Oh." Koko murmured, somewhat bored.

"What do you mean, 'Oh'?" Sumire gave a quiet hystiarical shriek. Her eyes were staring straight into the large doberman's eyes.

Koko sighed, "I can hear them growling. Dogs. Doberman right?"

"How... how did you know?" Sumire asked.

She saw him put his finger to his head and grinned, "Mind-reader!"

Sumire nodded, nervously looking at the dogs. "What are we going to do?" She asked.

Suddenly, Koko gave off a low whistle. No sound followed. Sumire stared at him.

"Not sure. If I'm right, he should be coming just... about... now..." Whoosh! Sumire screamed, and felt Koko's arms circle her waist. Large red, orange, and yellow flames surronded the dogs who barked annxiously. "Come on." he whispered quietly. Koko pushed Sumire past the flames and barking dogs towards the fence. "Jump!" He yelled.

Koko pounced up using his newly gained, "Jump Alice" and Sumire jumped using her cat-dog legs. It was easy enough too get across. They landed in the Sakura tree, whose petals were scattered on the ground.

"Oi."

"Hey."

Sumire gasped. She was staring at what have been the cutest guy she had ever seen. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red, "Nice job Hyuuga. You already got her." Koko laughed softly.

"Tsk. I can't help it." Natsume smirked. He nodded his head polietly at Sumire, "Hey. You ok?"

"Er... yup." Sumire looked down at her arm, a small burn mark. "Get OFF Koko." She growled. Koko hesitantly and slowly released her.

The raven haired sighed, "My name's Hyuuga Natsume. I prefer Hyuuga." He nodded towards Sumire who made an odd squeaking sound.

"Man, he is hot!" Sumire stared at Koko who grinned and Natsume rolled his eyes.

"YOU!" She shreaked, her face growing red and burning.

"Remember, I'm a mind-reader." Koko said. "Natsu, where's the limo?"

"One, call me Natsu again and you'll wake up bald. Or not at all one day." Natsume scowled angrily. He put up one hand and smirked.

"Hey, hey!" Koko laughed.

"Erm, guys I have a question." Sumire said softly. The one glaring and the other who was grinning turned around.

"Yeah?" Natsume asked.

"Uh... that fire?" She pointed hesitantly at the fence. In the faint moonlight, you could see black clouds of smoke. The dobermans were still barking; feebly as if if they were hurt from the fire. "I hope..." she stammered, "they're alright."

"I can't promise that." Natsume shrugged. Allowing a certain mind-reader to "fall down" onto the street.

"Huh?" Sumire looked up, startled. after all, half of her was dog now.

Koko shook his head, smiling, "Don't worry Sumire. I'm sure their fine. Natsume may not look it, but he's a sucker when it comes to ani- AH!" Koko screamed, he put his hands to his head, flapping off the blue flames.

"I proved that I ain't a sucker when it comes to animals."

Sumire giggled uncontrollably. Koko sneered, "Whose side you on?"

"His ofcourse." Sumire said through tears from laughter.

Natsume smirked and lifted a finger, the flame extinguished from Koko's hair."Thanks..." He growled lightly. "Now come on, our ride?"

"Oh yeah." Natsume nodded. He whistled loudly, similar to Koko's. Suddenly, a large, black limo appeared. As if out of nowhere.

Sumire shrunk back against a sakura tree, looking stunned. "You're carrage awaits!" Koko laughed, holding out the door. Natsume was entering on the other side. I could hear his clam, cool voice.

"What you waiting for? Come on."

She gave a short, obedient nod and headed to the car. Then she slipped in and the limo door closed. For some reason, she closed my eyes. Her cat ears tensed. She felt like she would get a better picture if she just listened. Sumire could hear the front, right door of the limo, a light noise hinting someone getting into the limo, and the sleek, black door shutting. When she opened my eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw.

The limo seats were leather, expensive. The limo was completely dark and black except for the sides. There was one glass case per side. And inside, jewels and gold filled to the brim. She stared in awe. A rich girl stared in awe.

Koko's famous laugh brought her back. "Hey, relax. Those are just for decorations."

Sumire breathed out, "Oh good. So they're fake."

Natsume smirked, "Hey, who said they were fake?"

She gulped. _What was Alice Academy anyway?_

* * *

Well... how was it?

Awsome?  
Good?  
Meh?  
Bad?  
Horrible?

Tell me! Review please!


	5. Ch 5 To Alice Academy

**Summary: **Sumire was 8 years old and had an only problem of bed bugs because of her father's imaginary story. When something comes in, she expects it to be a bed bug. But it wasn't a bed bug. It was a human; named Kokoro Yomi. This sand-haired, blue eyed boy lay on her bed as freely as could be and wouldn't stop smiling. _Who was this boy?_ Sumire wondered angrily, _And what does he mean, Alice?_

**Chapter Summary: **Ok, there's Koko. Silly, sand-haired, blue eyed Koko. But who's he? "Natsume Hyuuga" he said. Cool features, crimson eyes, raven black hair, and smirk that could make any girl melt. But they still haven't explained, what is _**Alice Academy**_?

* * *

**Sumire is an Alice  
Chapter 5 - To Alice Academy  
By: MangaManiac6**

"Will you answer me already Koko!" She yelled.

Koko looked up with some surprise, "Question?"

"Oh come on, Koko. What is _Alice Academy_?" Another shiver was sent down her spine.

"Oh right, right, ri-" Koko stopped talking to let out a loud, curdling scream. Sumire shrieked as she noticed the deep red fire burning the sand-colored hair. She turned to see Natsume's face contorted to show his anger. He gave off an angry cat hiss.

"Do NOT tell me you haven't told her!"

"Ok..." Koko said weakly, "I won't..."

"You idiot!" He scowled.

It was true, Koko _was _an idiot, but he didn't deserve _this_. "Hey! Stop it Hyuuga-san!"

The fire extinguished. "No way!" Koko suddenly blurted, "You have the Nullification alice?"

"No idiot." Natsume growled, "I did it."

"Oh," Koko said boredly, "I was hoping she had two alices."

"What. Are. Alices?" Sumire screamed.

"Oh right sorry Su-chan!"

"Su-chan eh?" Natsume asked, smirking.

"No. No 'Su-chan'!" Sumire gasped, her face turning red.

Natsume nodded in agreement, "Come on, Koko. You have to tell her."

"Jeez." Koko grumbled, allowing his everlasting smile to disappear for a brief moment to show a small frown, which, to Sumire's surprise, was a bad look for him. "It's no big deal."

"Tell her!" Natsume demanded.

"Fine." Koko turned to the girl sitting across from him, shivering in anticipation, "You see Sumire, Alice Academy is a school for the special."

"Special? You mean like mentally?" Sumire asked. It would be a great explanation, after all, she felt like she was going insane.

"No!" laughed Koko, "Although that would explain _some_ people in our school. No, it's not that way Sumire. I mean special as in, well, different. But in a good way. Damn, i don't even know how to explain this."

"God only knows why they chose you to fetch her. I mean, really." Natsume grumbled. He turned to Sumire who turned red when the piercing eyes glanced at her. "Sumire, do you remember the time you got cat ears and a tail?"

Sumire recalled the time the furry black ears and tail appeared during class, "Wait? How did you know about-"

"Not now. Anyway, you see, that was, as Yome so clearly puts it, _special_."

"So special as in _powers_?" Sumire asked nervously.

"Smart girl." Natsume said, smirking. He looked over at Koko with an annoyed glare, "Was _that _so hard?"

Koko shrugged, "But she doesn't know about _Alice Academy_?"

Sumire ignored the shiver traveling down her back and nodded vigorously. "Yes. Yes. Tell me about alice Academy."

"To put in simple terms, " Natsume said between sips of iced coffee (Isn't he too young for coffee?), " It's a school designed to _imprison _special students like you and me."

"Imprison!" Sumire gasped. She covered her mouth with her hands.

"Relax Su-chan!" Koko laughed nervously, "he doesn't mean it. It's just... just that... after you get in... you can't... well **leave**."

"What?" Sumire squealed. She made a quick dive at the car handel as if to open the door connected to a limo driving 60 mph.

"Sumire, it's not _that _bad. i mean-"

"Yeah Shouda, you just can waste your childhood in a jail called an academy and come out as a twenty year old who won't be able to survive the cruelites of this world."

"Natsume, don't scare the poor girl!" Koko laughed.

A sweat went down her face, "I can't... I can't... go to Alice Academy..."

"What?" The two boys chorused.

"You heard me." Sumire said in a quiet, strict tone. " I am _not _going."

"But... but Su-chan?" Koko cried.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsume growled.

Sumire looked down, slightly scared by Natsume's voice, "I can't... I can't just **leave**!"

"Sumire, it truly is nothing..." Koko stammered.

"Sumire. I'm... sorry... but you can't _refuse_."

"Why?" She asked.

"You can't. You just can't Sumire. If yiou have the gift, you can't. None of us have the choice. Not me. Not you. Not even Natsume." Koko said softly.

"But my mom... and my dad... what will they think?" Sumire cried, tears were starting to appear in her eyes.

"Sumire, don't cry. Please." Koko earged.

"Don't worry. They'll know soon enough."

"What?"

"Tomorrow when your parents wake up, they'll be greeted by two men in black suits. Each ready to tell them about your gift and how you will be attending Alice Academy."

"But..." Sumire whimpered.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you think, cause we are here."

"What."

"Alice Academy." Koko said quietly. He moved towards the dorr and opened it, revealing a golden gate leading to Sumire's new life. And her new nightmare.

* * *

Ok so how was it? I know it wasn't perfect but...

I tried to make it long but I guess I didn't. I'll upload soon! :)

Coming Up: **Chapter 6 - The Welcoming Test**.


	6. Ch 6 The Welcoming Test

**Summary: **Sumire was 8 years old and had a problem witf bed bugs because of her father's imaginary story. When something comes in, she expects it to be a bed bug. But it wasn't a bed bug. It was a human; named Kokoro Yome. This sand-haired, blue eyed boy lay on her bed as freely as could be and wouldn't stop smiling. _Who was this boy?_ Sumire wondered angrily, _And what does he mean, Alice?_

**Chapter Summary: **It doesn't matter what she wants, she's at Alice Academy, and that's that. Sumire Shouda is the new addition to class 2-B but no one seems to want to accept her. She finds out there is a test designed help students be accepted by their peers but can she do it?

**Note:** Two words: Thank-you! I'm so freakin' happy! I mean I got so many reviews! Not only for this story but for another one too! Kya!~~ I'm going to work omega so I don't disappoint my amazing fans. Ok, before I let you go I have to tell you the names of my amazing reviewers: KidTantei, Koa

* * *

**Sumire is an Alice**  
**Chapter 6: The Welcoming Test**  
**By: MangaManiac6**

**Recap of Chapter 5:**

_"You can't. You just can't Sumire. If you have the gift, you can't. None of us have the choice. Not me. Not you. Not even Natsume." Koko said softly._

_"But my mom... and my dad... what will they think?" Sumire cried, tears were starting to appear in her eyes._

_"Sumire, don't cry. Please." Koko earged._

_"Don't worry. They'll know soon enough."_

_"What?"_

_"Tomorrow when your parents wake up, they'll be greeted by two men in black suits. Each ready to tell them about your gift and how you will be attending Alice Academy."_

_"But..." Sumire whimpered._

_"Well, it doesn't matter what you think, cause we are here."_

_"What?"_

_"Alice Academy." Koko said quietly. He moved towards the door and opened it, revealing a golden gate leading to Sumire's new life. And her new nightmare._

* * *

"W... Woah..." Sumire uttered as she stared at the large golden gate.

"You impress too easily." Natsume smirked as he walked towards a small opening similar to a ticket booth built in to the brick wall on the right side of the gate. He glared at the police officer inside wearing a pale suit with the words "Alice Academy" stitched with red thread. "Hyuuga, Natsume" He glanced at Koko. "Yome, Kokoro. Bringing the new student Shouda, Sumire." He pointed at a shaking Sumire who was still staring at the huge golden gate.

"So... sorry boys," The guard murmured obviously trying to shake off the fear he felt from Natsume's glare, "No entry unless you have proof a ID."

Natsume lifted his hand and allowed an eerie blue spark of fire to appear. "Is that proof enough?" He asked in a sinister growl.

"Um... I'm so so so sorry Hyuuga-san... sir... um..." The guard quickly pressed a red button that sprang the gates open.

"Thanks." Natsume sarcastically said as the flame went away. "Follow me." He nodded towards Sumire who was sweating and staring at the now opened gate.

Sumire nodded her head shakily and looked at Koko, "Tell me this is most exciting thing I'll see."

"Ok, but I'll have to be lying." Koko grinned, pushing Sumire through the gate.

She walked unsteadily on the beige, rock road. She felt surprisingly like that girl from "The Wizard of Oz". Surrounding the road were large green trees and lush grass. "Wow... it looks like the forest goes on forever." Sumire murmured.

"More or less." Koko said, still pushing her forward.

"Where is that idiot dammit!" Natsume suddenly yelled. He stopped causing the two following him to stop and fall down.

"What is it Natsume?" Koko growled, trying to lift Sumire off of him.

"The idiot Anjo!" Natsume snarled while helping Sumire up.

"Now boys!" A whispy voice called, "I'm pretty sure calling your favorite teacher an 'idiot' is a bad thing!"

Natsume didn't turn his head as he said, "What are you trying to make me do, barf?" He looked up and smirked, "Narumi."

Sumire immidiatly turned her head. She was amazed to see a tall women sitting amond the large trees. He was infront of tea set spread on a white, fragile-looking table. Next to him sitting was a boy that looked the same age as her self. he had yellowish hair and was wearing glasses. _Who are they?_ Sumire wondered.

"Naru-sensei! Iinchou! We brought her!"

Sumire whipped her head to look back at Koko, "Ko-"

"Don't worry Sumire. They're nice guys. They won't hurt you."

"That's was not what I was going to say!" Sumire lied.

Koko grinned, "Don't lie Su-chan."

Sumire nodded slowly mumbling, "Who you calling Su-chan?"

Obeying Koko's constant pushing, she followed the raven-haired towards the duo. They were an odd pair, both smiling brightly. _They can't possibly be bad people. _She thought.

"Hello there." The woman said softly but kindly. She was blonde with one red earing on each year. She also wore a crystal pendant around her neck. Sumire was surprised to see her dressed in a man's shirt and pants. Her eyes were an amazing shade of blue.

"Hello." Sumire said, using most of the bravery she had.

"My name is Narumi Anjo. You can call my Narumi-sensei. And this is Yu Tobita."

"But most people call me Iinchou. Feel free to use either name." The boy said, talking for the first time. He too talked in a kind voice. The fear started to drain from Sumire.

"Nice to meet you Iinchou." She said.

"Well, we'll be seeing you." Natsume said quietly.

Sumire stared, "What?"

"Naru-sensei and Iinchou will take care of you from now." Koko said.

"But..." Sumire stammered. She didn't want them to leave. Not Natsume. Not even Koko. Despite their odd personalities, they were her only friends in this place.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Besides, we'll see you soon."

"When?" Sumire asked.

"Soon." Koko promised. He let go of her shoulders and walked back to the path. "Let's go Natsu-chan!"

"Yome!" Natsume scowled, lighting a fire next to his ear. Koko grinned and ran so far that Sumire couldn't see him anymore, with Natsume hot on his tail.

Sumire turned back to the two others.

"Take a seat Sumire." Narumi said, ushering to a seat that Iinchou was pulling out.

* * *

"Sir, we should get going." Iinchou murmured after awhile of awkward silence.

"You're right!" Narumi nodded in agreement.

"Sir?" Sumire gasped.

The two turned to Sumire in surprise. "What's wrong Shuoda-san?" Iinchou asked.

"Nothing." She said sternly, her cheeks redding.

Iinchou shrugged, got up, and walked towards the path. As Sumire began to follow, she felt two hands grasp her shoulders. She shivered and looked up. Narumi was smiling at her and whispered, "Don't worry. We'll keep your, 'misunderstanding' between you and me."

"Thank-you sir." Sumire said quietly her cheeks feeling hotter. _Damn teacher._

She got up finally and walked towards them. Narumi looked towards the boy and said, "Yu, it's time."

"Right sir." Iinchou closed his eyes and his face changed so he looked like he was concentaring.

"I need you to close your eyes too Sumire."

"Me... too?" Sumire stammered in surprise.

"Yeah, but only for a second. Can you do it for me?"

"Ofcourse sir." Sumire nodded and closed her eyes. It almost spooked her, the darkness, but the pride she held inside her since she was young yelled, _Don't open your eyes! you want to look like a fool?_

After moments, she finally heard Narumi's voice say, "You can open you're eyes, Sumire."

_Thank god. _Sumire opened each eye and then screamed. She was now high in the sky, in the deep blue surrounded by enourmous, white clouds. She turned her head to Narumi who was calmly looking below him. Giving up, she turned to Iinchou. Iinchou was smiling at her. "Don't worry Shouda-san! It's an illusion?"

"Illusion?"

"It's my alice."

_There's that word again. Alice._

"Alice?" Sumire echoed.

"Yeah, didn't Yome-san or Hyuuga-san explain it to you?"

"Um... I guess they did."

Iinchou chuckled, "I suspect as much."

Sumire nodded, "But I feel I understand. I mean an 'Alice' is a power. A special power right."

"That would be correct, I guess that's as good as an explanation as can be."

"Sumire," Narumi said after a long time, "do you know your alice?"

"Um... I'm not exactly sure. But everytime my 'alice' appears, I get dog ears and a cat tail. I think they called it a 'Predi- predis-o...'"

"Predispositional Cat-Dog Alice."

"That's it!"

"Yeah. That's part of the Somatic Ability Class."

"Huh?" Sumire asked, bewildered.

"Oh nothing, you'll find out later." Narumi smiled, "For now I must teach you the geography of Alice Academy. Now over there." He pointed at a small brick buildings near the Northern Forest are the Elementary School Building and the Elementary Dorms. Now over there, near the south part of the Eastern Forest. Those two buildings are the Middle School Building and Middle School Dorms. An the bulding near them is the High School Building. The one building north of the East Forest is the High School Dorms."

"What about those." Sumire asked, she was pointing at a collection of small buildings.

"Oh, that would be heaven for Alice Academy students." Narumi laughed.

"That's Central Town Shouda-san!"

"Hm?"

"Central Town. I'm sure the other students will explain some more later."

"Yeah." Sumire murmured. She couldn't help taking in the cool air and watching the green landscape.

"Well," narumi broke her thoughts, "I think it's best you start getting to class. You too Iinchou."

"Right sir," Iinchou nodded, "Shouda-san, I need you to close your eyes one more time."

Sumire nodded, took in one more breath of air, and closed both eyes once again. She opened them a second later to find herself back on the path surrounded by the giant trees. "Now that we're back," Narumi murmured, "I suggest we return. The building isn't that far off, let's get a move on!"

* * *

She shivered, she could feel it, and Iinchou could see it. "Shouda-san, you'll be fine! All the students are nice!"

But she could swear she heard him said quietly, "Most of the time."

"Ready?" He asked.

"As much as I'll ever be." She admitted, placed her hand on the handle, and slid the door open.

What she saw couldn't be decribed as normal. Because it wasn't. At all. There was one boy drawing in the air, and marks were coming out of his hand. There was another boy walking, on the ceiling. And there was a girl eating some crab brains. "I know it's a bit odd," Yu said, chuckling nervously, "But I'm sure you'll adjust."

_Adjust? To what? These freaks?_

"Su-chan!"

She felt about twenty pair of eyes staring at her. So she knew two things. One: who said the dreaded name. And two: who was gonna be beaten to a pulp.

"Yome!" She screeched. Her cat instinces made her dive for the mind-reader, who being a mind-reader, dived with ease.

"Su-chan, glad you made it!"

"I told!" She growled, pulling herself up from the floor, "My name is _not _Su-chan!"

"Um... miss?" A voice called. A young looking man with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail was shivering near the blackboard.

_So _this_ is the teacher? _"Er... Yes sir?" _He _is_ still a teacher._

"Are you the new student?" He whimpered.

"Yes sir. Sumire Shouda. I trust you're the teacher."

"Not exactly." He laughed nervously.

"That's Fukutan-sensei He's are sub."

"Oh, I see." _Explains why the students are acting like monkeys._

"Well, I'm glad to see you Ms. Shouda." He murmured, failing to dodge a paper ball.

"Right... Um-"

"Sumire, you're here!" Narumi's voice rang loudly. He was an entirely new outfit, which made him look even more like a women.

"Narumi-sensei! Thank-god!" Fukutan yelled and ran out the door.

"Well, now that I'm here, let me introduce you too..." He pulled Sumire by the shoulders so she stood infront of him on the platform. "Sumire Shouda!"

"Hi."

"Yeah, we met." Laughed one kid. The entire class. _Damn, this isn't going well._

Ignoring the situation, Narumi continued, "Do we have any questions for Sumire?"

A girl with short purple hair rose her hand into the air, "Yes, Wakako?" _Wakako?_

"What's this girl's alice?" The class quickly started asking the same thing.

"Yes, Sumire do want to tell them?"

"Predisposition Cat-Dog Alice." Sumire said.

The class all looked at each other in shock. "Can you show us?" the same girl asked.

"No!" Sumire hissed. _It was bad at my old school where I had friends, but here? I couldn't possibly embarrass myself infront of total strangers!_

"Relax Su-chan! You got friends in me and Natsume!"

"Do NOT call me Su-chan!" Two dog ears sprouted on each side of her her head, and a cat's tail appeared.

"So that's how it looks!" The students exclaimed.

"Yeah." Koko grinned, "Doesn't she look ho-"

Sumire's foot slammed onto Koko's face. "Shuddup!"

"Settle down, settle down!" Narumi called over the laughing students although he was cracking up himself. "Now students I'm going to leave you for now so Fukutan will be in charge." As Narumi walked towards the door, Fukutanopened from the other side, comically sobbing. "Chou for now~!" He said in an annoyingly cheery voice.

* * *

Sumire stared around the room. The students had mostly forgotton she had ever entered the room. Ofcourse, except for Koko who was eagerly chattering with her, "So Su-chan, how was the bird's eye view. Pretty cool huh? That's Iinchou's alice alright! I remember coming here when I was small, I had the EXACT same experience. 'Course, it wasn't Iinchou who showed but another kid with the same alice!"

"Shush Koko!"

"Huh?"

"Can't you tell?"

"Tell what?"

"Are you a mind-reader or not?"

"Oh..." Koko stared around the room with a dull glance but was still wearing his grin. "Yeah. That would be her." He pointed to the girl with the short, purple hair. "Wakako Usami."

"Damn you and your alice." She said softly. Only loud enough for Koko and Sumire to hear. "Yeah that's right. I'm the one. You can sense it, I assume. That I don't trust you."

"Trust? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Relax Su-chan. She never trusts any new kids."

"Don't call me Su-chan! Besides," She turned her head to the girl, "I don't _need_ your trust."

"You don't have ours either." A couple of snotty looking girls sitting near the back sneered.

"Me neither!" A boy with short brown hair said. Soon the whole class was chorusing in their disapproval.

"Now, I have a problem." Sumire groaned. _I don't need the _whole_ class against me. _

"But I have a way for you to gain our trust." She said.

"How?"

"Simple. Go throught the east forest, and get out safetly."

"Don't be stupid Wakako!" Koko suddenly yelled. Loud gasps from the class indicated to Sumire that Koko wasn't known for acting violent or being anything other than happy. "You can't expect Sumire to go by herself! She's new plus there's Bear!"

"Bear!" Sumire gasped. She wasn't into bears... **at all**.

"Then fine." Wakako said, "You can go with her."

"Him?" Sumire snarled, "This weakling!"

"That hurts Su-chan! But don't worry, I'll be some use." Koko's smile was back on, but it turned almost sinister when she looked at Wakako, "And we're gonna get through it too."

* * *

That was super long! So how was that? I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry I didn't really explain about the test. I meant to but I named the next chapter before I realized how much more explaining had to do. Oh well, please be patient. (I feel even worse cause in most of my reviews the people mentioned the title and I think they were expecting more. TT_TT)

By the way, can people advise me on which stories I should write for? Thanks!

Now onto **Chapter 7 - Facing the Welcoming Test! **

-MM6


	7. Ch 7 Facing the Welcoming Test!

**Sumire is an Alice**

Chapter 7: Facing the Welcoming Test!

MangaManiac6

Sumire didn't like bears _at all_. She had no idea why, bears had done absolutely nothing to her. Maybe it had been the years worth of stories her father had told her about the bear attacking the village, princess, etc. and some brave prince (it was usually a prince) slaying the bear. Her father had always described the bear so realistically, to her horror, which resulted the bear-phobia girl she was today.

So, being afraid of bears, she had never expected to walk through a forest, fully informed that there was a dangerous one wondering around the forest. "I hate bears," She reminded Koko, who was a few steps in front of her, for the nth time.

"I know that Sumire." Koko sighed, hinting a bit of exasperation in his voice, "I know, Bear isn't a joke. But chances are, we won't come across him. He stays mostly near his cottage."

"Cottage?" Sumire asked, bewildered. "He lives in, like, a _house_?"

"Yeah."

"H- How?" She gasped. She had never known a bear to live in a dwelling like humans. From the stories, she had assumed a bear lived a little cave or something. "Bears don't normally live in cottages do they?"

"No." Koko agreed, "But Bear is special."

"Why is Bear special?"

"Well, if I told you know, it wouldn't be a surprise if we see him!" Koko said, grinning.

"I hate surprises." Sumire growled.

"I know, but life isn't fun without a few of them."

Though Sumire consented that maybe this might true, she also thought that she had had enough _surprises_ for an eternity and a half.

"I don't care tell m-" Sumire started, but she was interrupted by Koko's arm swinging in front of her.

"Stay back!" He yelled.

"What? You afraid of tur-" Sumire blinked. In front of her was a cottage, average size though it might be to small for a human to live in. In front of the cottage was a stump with an ax sticking out; obviously the stump and ax were used to cut wood. "Bear's house?" Sumire asked breathlessly.

Koko nodded mutely.

"I- I wanna see." Sumire said instantly.

Neither Koko nor Sumire could believe what she had said. Both knew all too well that she hated bears, but she wanted to go into the cottage, were legend said a scary and tough bear lived.

"You're out of your mind." Koko said, snatching Sumire's hand and pulling her away. "There's no way I would let you just go in there. That thing could _kill _you."

"Anything that lives in a house like _that _has to be at least somewhat civilized." Sumire insisted. "Lemme just see. We can always just run if things start to get dangerous."

Koko sighed, exasperated, but smiled anyway. "You're crazy, but you're brave. Maybe that's what i like about you so much."

Sumire's cheeks turned a violent shade of red. "Shut up."

They both, sweating and trembling, walked towards the cottage. As they walked closer, Sumire noticed how nicely the cottage was made, and that a normal bear couldn't have possibly had made it. This bear had to be _really _special, or someone else had had to make it for it. But who would make a house like this for a bear, and why?

They walked until they were in front of the door, both too scared to knock. "You knock." Koko said.

"Excuse me?" Sumire asked, "Who's the guy here?"

"You, when a bear's considered."

"My knight in shining armor. "Sumire hissed sarcastically. She rose the hand that wasn't still clutching on to Koko's hand and knocked.

There was no response.

Sumire knocked again, and again, and again. Still nothing.

"Maybe he went out shopping." Koko said, a bit more relaxed knowing Bear wasn't in.

"Ha ha." Sumire grumbled. Half of her had been terrified of meeting Bear, but the other half was hoping to meet the infamous bear. She kicked the door in frustration. Both of them gasped as the door flew open.

"Not a smart bear, leaving his door open." Koko said, barely managing to keep his smile.

"Let's... Let's go in." Sumire suggested.

Koko blinked. "That is by far the craziest idea you have had all say. I like it."

Sumire couldn't help a grin creep onto her face as she was pulled in, Koko taking the lead into Bear's cottage.

Sumire hadn't known really what to expect. A bear living in a cottage; there were so many things weird about that scenario. But when she entered and looked around, the site surprised her. Things were placed neatly upon their shelves, the bed was made with no wrinkles in the covers, and the table was clean, mat and napkin ready for a meal. It was... _nice. _Nicer and cleaner then most of people's houses.

"Pretty suave, huh?" Koko said, examining the room as well, "Hell, I should hire bed to clean my room."

"Mm." Sumire mumbled, not really listening.

Koko rubbed a finger on the table, "Not a speck of dust. Maybe he has a house cleaner or something, no way a _bear _is capable of this."

Sumire nodded. What Koko said was true, but who would be a housekeeper for a _bear_? So did the bear do this all itself? "I donno bu-"

Again, Sumire was interrupted, by a blackberry whizzing in front of her face, barely missing her nose, but she could feel it as it sailed past. They both turned their heads to be greeted with the site of a small stuffed bear, holding a basket of berries, standing at the open doorway.

"Bear!" Koko shouted.

"Bear?" Sumire asked. Well, if this was the bear that everyone feared and warned about, it wasn't exactly what she had expected. But neither had the cleanliness of the cottage, or the actual cottage for that matter. After all, it was _stuffed_. "That isn't scary." Sumire said, pointing at the bear.

"Scar- How is he not? Look at him!" Koko insisted.

Sumire looked at the bear. Granted, the bear was special, considering she had never heard of a moving stuffed animal bear who lived by itself in a cottage, but other than that, it was just a stuffed animal. Not scary at all.

"Watch out!" Koko yelled. Sumire barely noticed the twinkle in the bear's bead eye and barely dodged it as it set down the basket and ran towards her, fist in front of it as if meaning to punch her. The Bear nexted aimed for Koko, who dodged the bear easily. "Mind reading comes in handy!" Koko grinned, moving around the room easily, dodging the shower of punches Bear through.

The bear seemed to realize he wouldn't be able to hit Koko, and next aimed for Sumire. But combined with Koko's mind reading alice and Sumire's cat-dog alice, which made her even faster than Koko, she proved to be harder to hit than Koko.

Bear, after about ten minutes of continuously throwing punches at both intruders, slumped onto the floor exhausted. Koko stepped forward, far enough so that bear couldn't reach him with a kick or punch, "Are you alright? We didn't mean to intrude. We were just wondering about the bear that lives here. You're also the one who left your door open!"

The bear looked, as if surprised by this news. "Yeah!" Koko nodded, "You should really get a key or something."

It rose, and both students got ready to dodge more punches, but Bear didn't o close to them. Instead, he picked up the basket, went towards an area that seemed to be the kitchen, and began to prepare something. In a matter of minutes, two more mats and napkins were set on the table, each on it a plate with a small blackberry muffin on it. Bear pulled open a chair, looking at Sumire. "He wants you to sit." Koko told her.

Sumire walked forward and sat in the chair. "Thank-you." She said, unsure, while Bear and Koko sat in their own seats.

Both kids began to eat, Koko shouting at the first bite, "This is amazing! You're a great cook Bear!"

Sumire nodded in agreement. It was surprisingly good. Sumire was surprised a stuffed Bear, who didn't need toe at, knew how to cook so well. But she still had questions as to why a stuffed animal was living on it's own in the forest.

"Then why don't you ask?" Koko asked, already done with his muffin. "I'm sure Bear wouldn't mind."

Sumire looked at Bear. She couldn't exactly tell if it wanted ir didn't want to tell her anything but she mumbled, "Bear, why are you here?"

The Bear didn't say anything, only looked at her. "He says that he's waiting for his friend to get better." Koko said, smiling sadly.

And then Sumire found out. How Bear was created, how is creator was weak and the hospital, and how he was waiting for him. She felt her eyes sting as she listened. "I'm sure he'll get better soon." Was also she could say at the end of the story. Bear nodded.

"Well, we better get back. I don't think I can get us back in the dark." Koko said, cleaning his mouth with the napkin.

Sumire nodded and both stood up. "Thanks for the food." They chorused. Bear nodded and walked to the door way with them.

"Maybe we can see you again?" Sumrie asked hesitantly.

Bear nodded and Koko's grin widened, "Great! See you sometime, Bear!"

They watched Bear wave until they the trees and bushes covered their view. "He's not scary at all." Koko remarked.

"I told you so." Sumire said, smiling slightly.

By the time they made it back, the sky was a deep orange from the setting sun. Most of the class was standing in front of the dormitory. The only ones absent were Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru. Yuu was the first to step forward, "I'm glad you're okay!" He said, sighing in relief.

"So she passes the test." Kitsuneme said, coming towards Koko and slapping him on the back, "Good work you two."

Wakako huffed, "You probably didn't see the bear, or you wouldn't have came back alive."

Koko and Sumire looked at each other and smiled, "We did see him." Koko said.

"He was wonderful." Sumire said, a playful smile on he face, "Bear is quite the chef. He makes the most exquisite blackberry muffin."

* * *

I'm finally done. I'm sorry this took so long to write, I just could never write it. I'm not sure if Koko and Sumire would be able to dodge Bear like that or if Bear would accept them but, oh well.

I was busy with high school but now I'm on break so I can write more!

Next chapter: **Chapter 8: In Which Sumire Meets Natsume and They Converse **

Lame title is lame.

-MM6


End file.
